Perfectly Hinata
by Satu-Kurai
Summary: Everyone is always trying to improve Hinata and trying to make her perfect but what if she doesn’t want to become someone that is not her? She decides to tell everyone her feelings at the karaoke club.


Hey everyone. Sorry but I'm still writing the next chapter of 'Jealously High' but here is my first one-shot slash songfic. I made this a while ago and just recently found it last night… so enjoy! Sorry that it sucks ((Sigh))

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _Naruto._ The song "Perfectly" is on of the soundtrack of Pixel Perfect. Huckapoo owns it.

Oh! And maybe you guys should check out the song.

-

Summary: Everyone is always trying to improve Hinata and trying to make her perfect but what if she doesn't want to become someone that is not her? She decides to tell everyone her feelings at the karaoke club.

-

Perfectly Hinata

_**Made by: Satu-Kurai**_

-

Sakura and Ino cheered once they entered the new karaoke club that was built in their village. They looked around excitedly, can barely contain their excitement, and was about to run around to explore when two pairs of arms wrapped around their waists before they could go anywhere. They squealed and tried to get out of their grasp but the people who were holding them wouldn't budge.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, a pout on her lips. "Let me go!"

"Hn." Sasuke replied, tightening his hold on the girl.

"Yeah Shika! I want to check this place out!" Ino yelled, trying to punch the boy that got his hold on her who muttered a 'troublesome'. She looked around the room before something caught her eye. "OH SAKURA!" She screeched, the boy behind her winced, as she pointed to stage across the room. "Karaoke!!"

"Yes! I'm gonna sing till I can't anymore!" Sakura shouted, punching the air.

"Oh, well if that's the case. You should be first." Tenten said as she smirked. She just entered the club with her boyfriend, Neji, by her side.

Sakura stared at Tenten for a good few seconds before shooting a glare and squirming in Sasuke's hold to get to her. "ARGH TENTEN! YOU CALLING ME LOUD!"

"You are loud." Tenten said, sticking her tongue out.

"I agree with Tenten!" Ino smirked.

"Oh just you wait Ino. I'm gonna dedicate 'I'm an Ugly Girl' to you!" Sakura laughed as Ino fumed.

"You better not!"

"Oh! I so am!"

"Ahahaha."

"Oh you just wait for the song I'm gonna sing for you Tenten!"

"Oh no you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

Hinata smiled weakly as she watched her friends fight each other once their boyfriends let go of them. She fidgeted in the background; pulling on the skirt her friends made her wear for the night and pressed her lipglossed lips together. Her face couldn't breath from all the make-up her friends put on her and her hair hung tightly on the top of her head uncomfortably. The shirt showed too much cleavage to her discomfort and her feet hurt from the high heels she is wearing.

She let out a soft sigh. Another makeover her friends did on her.

When she looks at her reflection, she would agree that she looks pretty but she doesn't feel like herself.

It seems like everyone she knows was trying to change her like her. Example: her style, eating habits, training, skills, posture, girly things, and other stuff that she's not perfect of.

She doesn't understand why they want her to change so much.

Neji and her father are always training her and work her to exhaustion till she is one of the best in village.

Tenten helps with her aiming because she's not good of hitting bulls eye like other Shinobi can.

Sakura helps her with posture and medicines and also fashion. When she sees Hinata slouching, she whacks her back and gave her a warning look that make would make Gaara proud.

Ino is always scolding her about her fashion sense and trying to get her to be more of a lady. But, Hinata thought, she's a kunoichi. She can't be thinking about her looks when she's on a mission.

And well, everyone else is trying to fix her up.

Like she's some kind of doll.

And… She has enough.

She has enough of everyone thinking she's not perfect.

She likes who she is but everyone is trying to change her.

She wants them to understand!

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata jumped. She held her hand over her chest where her heart is and looked at the person who called her.

She blushed a little but smiled. "Naruto-kun."

Naruto stood over her, grinning like an idiot he is for he _still_ doesn't know how she feels about him. They were seventeen now. They became best friends at fifteen when he came back from his training and Hinata had a little more confidence but not enough to actually confess her feelings. But, Hinata feelings grew more and more each time they have a mission or just hang out to eat Ramen. Though, her silly little crush turned into love when he, of all people in the village, accepted her for who she is and has not tried to make her perfect with something.

She was lucky to have him.

Hinata heard Sakura and Ino yelling something about drinks and karaoke as they marched to a random part of the crowded club with Tenten and Neji.

Leaving her alone with Naruto.

Naruto turned to Hinata and grinned widely. "Let's have fun tonight, okay Hinata?!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata smiled weakly at him, resisting the urge to rub the make out off her face or pull her hair loose because she could feel the roots being pulled each time she move her head. She wants to just throw her high heels out the window and wished for shorts to be under her skirt so she could ripped off the short skirt without showing the world her lavender panties. She also wished she could be at her secret meadow where she could forget the world and its perfection.

She fidgeted with her fingers when she knew that she couldn't do any of those things.

She also accidentally let out a sad sigh.

And Naruto, the knucklehead, had a glimpse of the girl who hid behind a mask she was wearing.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said, grabbing her chin so she could look at him in the eyes because he knew she would avoid eye contact. "You don't like dressing up, huh." It was more of a statement then a question.

Hinata couldn't lie to him. His eyes have the power to do that.

She squeaked and bit her lip at how close Naruto is to her. She just shook her head.

"Is there anything I could do?" Naruto asked.

_Yes… Just kiss me_

"N-No." Hinata blushed.

She stared at Naruto before an idea popped into her mind.

"A-Actually… There is something you could do for me." Hinata made a gesture to get him closer. He leaned in more as Hinata, face red as a tomato, whispered in his ear.

-x-

"Hey. Where's Hinata?" Tenten asked, sipping her cola.

Sakura and Ino looked around the crowded room for the shy girl.

"I-I'm right here." Hinata said quietly, walking beside Naruto whose arms are behind his head. "N-Naruto-kun was just getting me a drink." Hinata smiled cutely as random guys in the club were gazing at her with interested eyes.

Naruto looked at them and then glared at him before pushing Hinata lightly towards their friends' table.

The group talked for a while, sipping their soda and listening to people sing.

Hinata was really quiet the whole time, playing with her skirt.

And Naruto looked like he was looking for someone.

"Hm… We should sing soon. Who will sing first?" Ino asked, leaning against Shikamaru.

"I think--"

"**Thank you Lee and Gai for the performance! Now let's welcome our next singer.**" The announcer said in the microphone, catching everyone's attention.

"**Hinata Hyuuga!!**"

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled. Who would have expected the shy Hyuuga would stand up on stage and sing in front of a crowd?

A girl stepped onto the stage shyly, taking small steps and grabbed the microphone in her hands. The girl had her indigo hair down so it goes past her shoulders and no make-up on. She had a purple sweater on and black baggy pants with worn out runners on. She smiled at the crowd, catching everyone off guard. She looked comfortable and cute up there.

She seems to glow.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled before she turned her head towards the end of the table where the fashionable Hinata still sat at. "If she's Hinata, then who are you?!"

The other Hinata grinned before disappearing with a _POOF!_

The others were shocked.

Naruto's laughter made them snapped out of it. "We got you good! I was using one of my clones to be Hinata so she could go home and change!" He laughed.

"**Um… I like to dedicate this song to everyone who was trying to help me improve myself but really…**" Hinata said, staring at her friends' group with a soft smile. "**I like the way I am. As… Hinata.**"

Music started to fill the room as everyone watched.

Hinata gulped before opening her mouth:

"_I like who I am,_

_But I guess you don't_

_I think that I can,_

_But you think I won't_

_Amount to anything at all"_

She smiled and held her hand over her chest.

"_If you love me,_

_You sure show it strange_

_Is there anything that you wouldn't change?_

_I can't be your paper doll"_

Hinata closed her eyes and sway a little to the music as she continues to sing.

"_I wanna be perfect,_

_But I'm me_

_I wanna be flawless,_

_But you see_

_Every little crack,_

_Every chip,_

_Every dent,_

_Every little mistake, yeah_

_I wanna be perfect_

_Just like you_

_But there's only so much that a girl can do_

_When I look in the mirror,_

_What I see makes sense to me, yeah_

_Perfectly_

_Perfectly"_

Hinata looked down at her feet before continuing to sing and looking towards Sakura and Ino.

"_I like worn-out shoes,_

_You like high heels_

_And fantasies,_

_But I'm what's real_

_I guess you could say the shoe don't fit"_

She thought of her father and looked straight at Neji.

"_Maybe I'm from Venus,_

_You're from Mars_

_My imperfections_

_Are what they are_

_I guess one of us must deal with it"_

Hinata was shining and was smiling brightly, clearly enjoying herself on the stage.

"_I wanna be perfect,_

_But I'm me_

_I wanna be flawless,_

_But you see_

_Every little crack,_

_Every chip,_

_Every dent,_

_Every little mistake, yeah_

_I wanna be perfect_

_Just like you_

_But there's only so much that a girl can do_

_When I look in the mirror,_

_What I see makes sense to me, yeah_

_Perfectly_

_Oh, perfectly"_

The background went black where only a blue light shines behind Hinata as she sings softly.

"_I try to fit in the mold that you make_

_But I'm tired of playing this little charade"_

The background went back to normal as people in the crowd started clapping and cheering.

"_I wanna be perfect,_

_But I'm me_

_I wanna be flawless,_

_But you see_

_Every little crack,_

_Every chip,_

_Every dent,_

_Every little mistake, yeah_

_I wanna be perfect_

_Just like you_

_But there's only so much that a girl can do_

_When I look in the mirror,_

_What I see makes sense to me, yeah"_

Hinata did a little pose before singing the last word.

"_Perfectly"_

The crowed applaud in a loud cheer as people stood up to show how much they enjoyed it.

Clearly they liked the performance.

Hinata blushed darkly, surprised that they actually liked her.

She scans the crowd shyly then looked at one certain boy.

Her confidence was still way up and if she doesn't take this chance right now, she would regret it.

She closed her eyes and grabbed the microphone in her hands again before blurting out her the secret she kept for years.

"**N-Naruto-kun!**"

Hinata's heart was beating so fast that she thought she would have a heart attack but she has to do this.

She looked at Naruto with her mask off and he could see what she said next was true.

"**I... I really like you!!"**

Hinata smiled when she saw Naruto's shocked face goes red.

"**Please go out with me!"**

-

-x-

**-**

**There we go! Aha, I left this one-shot as some kind of cliffhanger. Not sure if I could make this a two-shot though.**

**I think the song is cute and it kinda fits Hinata. **

**Till later,**

**Satu-Kurai**


End file.
